The life and time of Eloise Ross
by Hooplaa
Summary: ""Now then, would you mind telling me how you got this scar?" Eloise felt all alone. Here she was, sitting on a very uncomfortable metal bed 1367 meters under the sea, with Trafalgar Law poking spots on her body and asking questions. To say the least, there were many other places she would rather be." Its a sorta love story between T. Law and a simple girl named Eloise Ross.
1. Intro

_**Just a small forewarning for this story, as it will contain dark themes, mature content, gore, and probably a lot of other things some people might not want to read. **_**I hope people still read this though, and hopefully enjoy it.**

* * *

It was Raining when Eloise Ross first came too. She was naked and, even though her small body was numb, bruises covered her from head to toe.

Everything was always numb to Eloise now.

Her body and mind was always numb as of lately when they hit her, called her foul names, and pillaged her body without her consent

Eloise Ross's body couldn't even remember how to feel, at the moment though, that was not the only thing that Eloise Ross had forgotten.

The sky? She dreamed about it sometimes, and when she did, it was always a deep blue color dotted with clouds and rays of sunlight. When she dreamed she was always on the vast sea with the sky stretching for miles around her. Sometimes, she wouldn't be alone either. There would be a woman with deep purple hair almost like the purple found in the depths of the ocean, and she would hug her and whisper sweet nothings to her as her lips pecked the top of Eloise's forehead. When Eloise could fell the woman's heart beat up against her cheek, it would always calm her… though she could never remember the woman's name when she awoke.

Then, on very rare and special occasions, there would be a tall man with eyes the color of grass (It took Eloise months to figure out what the color of the man eyes reminded her of.) and hair the color of sea foam. In her dreams the man would pick her up by her armpits and spin her around as she laughed as loud as a small child could.

"Look, Man what are we supposed to do with her?"

Eloise opened her eyes and blinked blankly up to her captor.

"I bet someone will. Someone's gotta' be into a banged up girl."

"You'd be surprised." A new voice, a new face, he was tall with brown hair and dark black eyes and as Eloise looked closer at him she realized he was missing most of his teeth. The new man crouched down to her level and pitifully smiled at her, then he put his calloused hands up to her face and rotated her head slowly as he tried to get a better look at her. "If she wasn't so bruised she'd be a looker Samuel."

"Shut it Felix." Samuel, her captor, paused before sighing. "How much are you willing to pay then?"

The new face, Felix, shrugged. "Only about 10,000 Beli. She looks sick man, and I've gotta' get her seen by a doct' before she's ready to go into the selling market. That'll put me back a few man."

"Fine, whatever. She killed one of my men. I want her off my ship now."

That's it? Her life was worth so little?

"Got it man, just tie her up and I'll be back in a half an hour to get her."

* * *

A few months later and Eloise's already fragile body and mind were in even worse condition, and to make matters worse, the man and woman from her dreams never visited her anymore.

Her new "Master" as he liked to be called, didn't strip her and explore her body like Samuel and his men did, but instead he slowly cut up Eloise's bruised flesh as she screamed at the top of her raw lungs. To say simply, Eloise spent most of her time in a land of darkness because of the loss of blood.

It was raining once again she noted as she stumbled onto the cold, disgusting ground that was covered in old (and new) red stains. Eloise could hear the crack of thunder which was barley audible above the masters first mate's harshly thrown orders to the crew.

As Eloise looked down at her arms she realized they were once again painted with fresh, metallic smelling blood.

Eloise's wounds had reopened once again.

She tried picking at them so they would bleed more, but her attempts were (sadly) to no avail. Seeing as "Master" didn't want his new pet to die, he had strapped smooth gloves to her hands that were locked at her wrists with a key. "Mater" had told her that was how his last pet had escaped from him.

Eloise was not was numb as she was before, though, but it is rather hard to say at this point if this was a good thing or a bad thing. Currently she had tried to end her own life over a dozen times- all of which had failed solely because of those damned gloves strapped to her hands.

The screams from above grew louder. Maybe, Eloise thought, this stupid ship will sink to the bottom of the seas and then, and only then, she would be with the man and the woman… everything would be better then.

Someone from above screamed at the top of their lungs and Eloise had known that the man whom she had heard had breathed his last breath. Oh, well. He deserved it.

Eloise sighed and tried nipping at her open wounds.

A few minutes later and one of the "Masters" henchmen ran into the room were her cage was located on the ship. "Damn you!" The lackey yelled at her with vigor. "I told ol' capt' that havin' a wrench on broad the ship was bad luck!"

Eloise slowly looked up from her masterpiece and smiled, blood dripping from her crazed smile.

"I am not a wrench." Eloise's voice was soft, almost like one you would hear on a small half asleep child, but her eyes were dripping with malice.

The lackey shuddered, feeling out of his own skin. Who was this girl again?

Eloise sighed. "Its too bad your going to die within the hour. I could have made you suffer as you die."

The lackey gulped unsure of what to think of this girl. Capt' wanted her. He couldn't leave without her, could he? The man gulped once again before stating "the capt' wants you."

At that Eloise stood up and walked over to the opening of the cold cage she was in. When she saw the man visibly flinch as he fumbled with the keys her stomach filled with a pleasant feeling. He deserved to be scared during his last few moments of life.

The mans hands were trembling as he unlocked the cage and went about tying a thick rope around her neck just like you would to an animal that's being lead to slaughter. She must be bluffin' the henchmen suddenly thought to himself.

Once he was done tying it around Eloise's neck the man roughly yanked on the rope making her stumble slightly as she growled at the man.

As the man started pulling her along Eloise looked down at herself. Her chest was larger then the average girl of 17 years, but it was also bruised and covered with bloody puss, as was her stomach. Her legs were not long like other girls she meet when in the auction house and they were also covered in cuts and smeared blood. The only thing that looked as if it might not have went to a slaughter house for a party were her small feet, and even her small chubby toes had blood caked in between them. Eloise had a pink (originally white, but it had seen so much blood that it almost feverishly held onto the red hue.) scratchy piece of cloth on that barely covered her ass, and the only thing holding it up was a thin strap that was tied about her neck. Other then that stained piece of cloth Eloise had nothing on.

As the man had opened the hatch the sunlight blinded Eloise, causing her to hiss like a caged animal would as she pulled her gloved hands up to her pale, freckled face.

"Oh, Shut it, yeah wrench!" So the dying man had gotten over his initial fear? Eloise laughed, then he wouldn't be expecting what was going to happen next.

Lighting struck again and, if it wasn't for her sudden plan, Eloise would be clawing her way back to her cage. Eloise hated storms.

As Eloise looked around she noticed only one crew member was down and she suddenly became very doubtful in her self. It took everything she had to push that horrid feeling out of her system once again.

All of a sudden Eloise Ross feel face first into the wet deck (That was much, much cleaner then the floor of her cage,). The dying man was so surprised by that action that he had accidentally dropped the rope connected to her neck.

Thankfully Eloise had fallen on purpose as she knew this would surprise the dying man. As soon as she felt her cheek connect with the ground her plan was in action. Eloise quickly pulled the leftover rope closer to her body and out of the dying mans reach and quickly sprung to her feet, knocking over anyone in her way as she bolted for the side of the ship.

Within seconds Eloise Ross was standing on the boats railing with her arms struck out beside her body ready to fall into the stormy ocean, thus (hopefully) ending her life.

Eloise's body froze up. She had almost forgotten… to everyone's amazement she pointed her figures to the Dying man like she was holding a gun, and, after 5 seconds she loudly (yet very, very child like) said "Boom." Within the next second lighting struck the main mast effectively splitting it in half and violently fell on the dying mans body.

He died almost without feeling any sort of pain, almost.

Eloise, completely unfazed by these turn of events, innocently giggled to herself as she once again spread her arms to her sides and plummeted into the churning ocean waves.

If anyone survived that fateful day, they would tell you how Eloise had looked like a fallen angle.

* * *

**Hello there, I hoped you liked the first chapter of my first ****EVER**** fan fiction. Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon, and even if it takes me a while to finish, I promise I will eventually finish this story. Anyways, please review what you liked, disliked, or anything you feel you need to say about this story even if it is a little mean. I would like to better my writing for everyone and anyone who reads anything I write so please be honest.**


	2. Chapter 1

**This is the second chapter that I have written for this story.**

It was warm, so blissfully warm Eloise's subconscious noted. She was so warm and was oddly for once not in any sort of pain.

Eloise had never felt so comfortable before, though, something tugged at the back of her mind telling her softly, that if only she'd remember she'd realize how much of a lie that was.

Soon she heard the crashing of waves and the squawking of seagulls' overhead… and whispered voices.

Had the man and woman finally returned? Eloise couldn't remember the last time they had paid her a visit within her dreams.

"Oh damn it all!"

Eloise's line of thought stopped as if it had hit a brick wall. The voice was obviously feminine, but the woman from her dreams would never cuss.

"What are all you IDOITS standing around for?! If you don't get chopper this SECOUND I will raise all of your debt ten fold!"

For the next few seconds all Eloise could hear was what sounded like mice scrambling around on wood, but there were no vermin in her dreams either...

Eloise's eyes creaked open and she was instantly blinded, what in the world was so bright?

"Hey, are you o.k?" Eloise's vision slowly started to adjust to the bright light that was radiating from what she presumed was an extraordinarily bright light bulb overhead.

"What- Uh…" Was that orange hair? Eloise blinked, but the woman… realization struck her like a lighting bolt, she wasn't dreaming… and she didn't know these people. Within seconds Eloise had successfully scrambled to her weak feet, ran to the railing of the unfamiliar boat, and frantically pressed her back up against the railing looking back and forth trying to find an escape rout.

Everything was too bright, to colorful, to vivid, and it made her awfully dizzy. The girl whom was kneeling next to her beforehand was now up on her feet quickly trying to make her way over to Eloise, all the while her lips moving slowly without emitting any sound, almost like she was eating an invisible fruit. Next to her, something, which Eloise had not noticed beforehand, was that there were at least 3 more people looking worriedly at her obviously frightened form that was nearly clinging to the railing in fright. The one to the orangneett's imminent right was tall, and skinny man with bright blond hair, questioningly bright blue eyes and a cigarette teetering on his swollen lips.

Too Cigarettes right, and slightly behind him was another woman, with long black hair pulled up with sunglasses resting on the crown of her head, and a curious smile plastered on her lips.

"Hi there! My names Luffy!" at the sound of the rough and unfamiliar voice Eloise jerked her head around and her eyes rested on the only other person that she had yet observed. He was to the left of the orange haired woman, and was smiling such a big smile, Eloise vaguely wondered if something was in fact off about this individual.

Eloise could feel her heart beating threw her ribcage, the pulse in her neck was nearly deafening, she couldn't breath.

"Whoa, Calm down its ok." The orange haired lady took another step closer to Eloise's hyperventilating form.

In response Eloise pressed her back more firmly up against the railing and quickly looked over it into the ocean.

"Hey there, don't-!"

Eloise scrambled up on top of the railing, she wasn't going to let anyone get her again, even if that meant dying, but right was she jumped over the railing, a pair of arms wrapped around her midsection and flung her backwards, exactly the opposite of where she wanted to go.

So Eloise did the only thing she could think of in her shocked state, she screamed like a child and bite down as hardly as she could on the thing closest to her mouth.

Eloise heard a childish "ouch" come from whomever she had bitten, and as she was quickly released she jumped to her feet yet again and ran to the railing determined to let the waves take her as they should have the last time she jumped overboard.  
"Goddamnit, Robin can-" two arms grabbed her ankles causing Eloise to fall face first into the floor, and before Eloise knew it, 6 other hands were tightly pressing her to the floor. "Thank you."

Eloise roughly pulled her head to the right, trying to see who held her down simply so she could spit into one of her captors faces, and to her utter astonishment arms had sprung from the very wood her stomach as pressed up against. Needless to say, Eloise screamed once again.

Eloise was then carefully flipped over so she was now laying on her back, with a green, moss haired man was standing over her with a sword drawn and pointing at her navel.

"Now, who are you and… why aren't you wearing clothing?"

Eloise quickly glanced at her body, and she was indeed naked. The magical arms were wrapped around her body rather securely though, in such a fashion that the men on board could not see her in all her naked glory, not that they hadn't before hand when she had sprinted to the railing.

"I…" Eloise coughed, and as the lady with orange hair ran over to her, Eloise coughed up a bright red liquid. Blood.

"Shitty swords man, your scaring her to death." The blond skinny one walked over closer to her. "How about you make yourself useful and go and find chopper?"

the moss haired man glared at the speaker for a second before sighing "Shitty cook, you should know I only take direct orders from my caption." And with that, the swordsman looked over at the childish man who was staring at her like she had grown another head.

"huh?" The childish "caption" looked over at the swords man, only to quickly look over at the orange haired lady that was now by Eloise's side.

The orange lady sighed before looking over Eloise concerned "Someone go see what's taking Ussoop so long with finding Chopper." The orange haired lady then whispered to Eloise "Look, I won't hurt you, and I won't let those idiots over there either. Ok?"

Eloise frantically looked around, she was trapped.

"Look, we just want to make sure your ok, and then you can get off at the next island if you want. I promise. So just trust us… ok?"

Eloise stared at the orange haired lady, she was joking wasn't she? Why would…

"Do you trust me?"

She sounded like the woman in her dreams. Eloise briskly shook her head up and down once, almost as if from instint.

"Good. Can you tell me your name?"

Eloise didn't have the chance to answer her, as just then 3 sets of footsteps came running from below.

"What's wrong?" Eloise's eyes quickly darted behind the orange lady to see a tall muscular man covered head to toe in brown fur, sporting a blue and pink hat a top his head, and he had what looked to be a small bag just like the master used to have when he-

"Hey, hey look at me." Eloise's eyes quickly snapped to the orange haired lady. "Now then, my name is Nami. What's yours?"

* * *

**O.k, that's the end of chapter two. Please review and tell me anything in which I need to improve upon.**

**Also thank you to everyone who Read, Reviewed, or Followed. It made my Day! (Or well night now...)**


	3. Chapter 2

The next few days were, to say the least, extremely tiring.

After Eloise was thoroughly sedated, Chopper, the furry one, set off on the great adventure of Bandaging Eloise's many wounds, and Nami, the one with the shockingly orange hair, had went off to find Eloise clothing to wear, so Eloise wouldn't have to go prancing around under a blanket for the remainder of the trip.

Once Nami had come back though, Eloise was completely bandaged, was quickly taken off of the sedatives and made to wear to the long cotton pants that were to big for Eloise's small legs, a long sleeved white shirt that fell off of her hands when not rolled up, and a pair of clean, pink and purple socks that Nami had fetched for her. That first day had been a nightmare.

Once the sedatives wore off, Eloise reluctantly dressed, and was bombarded with questions.

How did she end up in the ocean, why was she covered in scares, open wounds, and bruises? How old was she? When was the last time she had eaten? The questions couldn't have lasted for more then an hour, but to Eloise it felt as if it took up almost the whole day.

The only questions she even ended up answering was that, in fact, her name was Eloise, she had ended up in the ocean simply because she had jumped overboard during a storm, and that her age had to be somewhere around 17 now, not that she knew for sure.

After the strangers had gotten everything they could out of her, Eloise was brought down to a small, dimly light bedchamber to rest, which she of course, didn't, and instead chose to spend her time trembling in a corner of the bedroom behind a waste basket.

After a few hours, Nami had come in to bring Eloise food, only to find the girl was (Still) trembling feverishly in a corner.

It wasn't until 3 days later though that she had met everyone who was currently on the ship.

The moss haired man turned out, shockingly, to be a swords man named Zoro. Eloise could tell the man didn't trust even a single hair on her body though, and he was actually a very awkward person, though it seamed as if he didn't even know of this himself. Once the moss haired man had found out from chopper or Nami (Eloise wasn't quite sure which one had told everyone on board that they should be careful around her, as to not accidentally bump into her and reopen one or two of the many wounds she currently had on her body.) of what horrid condition she was actually in, he still didn't trust her, but Eloise could tell he saw her not as a threat, and maybe slightly annoying.

The next man would have scared her severely had he not reminded Eloise of the man from her dreams. Eloise had first truly saw him when she was pressing her naked form up against the boats railing, and as he had a cigarette hanging from his lips then, the also had one hanging from his lips when he introduced himself as Sanji the cook. When Eloise had meet him again on the second day, he moved in to place an arm around her shoulder so he could escort her on a small tour around the boat, and it had ended rather badly. Eloise had started hyperventilating and within seconds she was on her knees, sobbing with her hands shielding her face from any on lookers. Needless to say, Nami was by her side within 5 seconds of hearing her first strangled sob and as she hit the cook without hesitation or waiting for an explanation on the cooks part. Robin, the only other female on board, effortlessly picked her up and escorted her to an empty room to calm down. Eloise was quite thankful that robin didn't leave her alone in the small dingy room, and was pleasantly pleased when Robin had started to stroke her shot periwinkle colored hair in an effort to calm her small, crying form.

This was the time that she had really met Robin, and she soon found out that, in fact, Robin was the one who had magically held her down to keep her from jumping once again into the sea. Eloise spent the rest of that night crying into the arms of Robin, and Nami (as the orange haired lady had come in shortly after scolding the cook.).

The next day, as she was waiting for Chopper (whom, Eloise had found out normally looked like a small, overstuffed teddy bear) to come back to reapply most, if not all, of her bandages, Luffy the childish so called caption of the ship came in to check on her. though Eloise was nervous at first she soon realized that, even though he reminded her of a small child most of the time, he also had the personality of the woman from her dreams almost to a tee. He was easy going, Caring, Extremely curious, and always found a way to brighten everyone's day. Honestly, it unnerved Eloise. She had never before meet a person like this in her life, and how could he be so similar to the women whom she misses so much? Eloise was in a daze after Chopper shooed him out of the room so he could replace all of her bandages.

After that she had meet Usoop, who was the only one who was seemingly normal on the ship (though she soon found out he was a rather good lair). It turned out that he was the one who had first spotted her floating unconscious in the waves, and was also the one who had ended up jumping in the water to fish her out. As his personality was quite mundane, so was his appearance, well, except his extraordinarily long nose. It was the only thing Eloise could find out about him that wasn't extremely… normal. As for the rest of his features, though, he had unsure brown eyes that were paired nicely with dark olive skin, and extremely curly brown hair pulled back into a ponytail. He was so oddly normal that it was almost strange. Maybe that was why he fit in so perfectly with this rag tag crew of pirates? He was to normal to be considered normal?

The second to last person Eloise had met was a very tall, robotic man with blue hair who, it seamed, always wore a Hawaiian shirt. At first the robotic man had truly, truly scared the ever living daylights out of Eloise. He didn't wear any pants, and had completely refused to put any on until Nami had explained to him, very nicely may I add, that he was causing the new girl to have panic attacks in the bed chamber that she shared with Nami and Robin. After that, he (very reluctantly) wore shorts that barely covered more then what was previously hidden. This robotic man had turned out to be named Franky, and he was also the one who had built the very ship she was standing on.

The very last one whom Eloise had met aboard this ship was the singer named Brook. Brook was a very good singer, and after the first time he had asked to see Eloise's panties, causing her to have yet another panic attack, Brook had tried staying away from her as to not cause such another thing to happen again. Oh, yes and by the way, Brook didn't have any skin, and was completely made out of bones. When Eloise had asked Nami about it, Nami had simply replied that he had eaten a "Devil Fruit" as did Robin, Chopper, and Luffy. And it had simply brought Brook back to life after he had died, though it took more time then was recommended to get back to his body, causing all of his skin to have rotted away in his souls absence.

When Eloise had asked more about this "Devil fruit" Robin, who was also in the room at the time, preceded to sprout arms out of seemingly random surfaces around the room. Eloise was quite amazed. Who knew things like this existed in the world? Nami and Robin then went on to tell her how Luffy is completely made out of rubber, and that his whole body can stretch for such a long distance that it was nearly a miracle that he hadn't somehow permanently stretched his own body. Eloise also found out that Chopper was, in fact, a reindeer who had eaten a devil fruit that caused him to turn into a human (sort of) and that was how he could talk and change how tall he was. Eloise also learned though that if you eat a devil fruit, you lose the ability to swim, and you loss all your powers and energy if you are in the water.

Eloise went to sleep that night with dreams of all the other amazing things she had yet to learn about this crazy world she lived in.

* * *

**O.k, so this is technically the 2nd actual chapter as the first one was an intro. but... just a little thing I figured I could add here, it says in the story that she has short hair, and I honestly highly dislike short hair. I just wanted to let anyone who was reading this know that in fact, her hair will be rather long within a few chapters of the story, as she lets it grow out longer because when she was a slave they always made sure her hair was rather short for some reasons that will be later disused ... but I just figured some people would like a little fact about this story so far, because I know when I'm reading something on here** **with**** the main character having short hair, I automatically switch it in my head saying that its a lie and they in fact have rather long hair, but if you do that too, I'm just asking you not to, as it will soon be longer. Does anyone else do that...? Well anyways, thank you to anyone that's read it thus far, Favorited followed, or commented. It honestly makes my day when I see that stuff so thank you! Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon. *Crosses fingers* **


	4. Chapter 3

It had been three days since we had last visited Eloise, and it was currently her sixth day aboard the thousand sunny. Eloise was slowly getting used to all the straw hats on board, and she wasn't having small panic attacks whenever she was alone, it only took up about 40% of the time that she was alone now.

Eloise had even found cleaning to be a past time to make herself useful until they reached the next island, which according to Nami was about two more days away.

The next island (according to Nami) was mostly dense forest, with two villages. One village was named Hoc Quisquam, which was located at the village's port. This was the one that most travelers stayed the night at, as the other one was located deep in the forest of the island. Some rumors went around that most of the citizens of Hoc Quisquam had never even been to this mysterious village in the forest, as it was rumored to be inhabited by savages. The village in the woods was named Transferret.

Eloise was extremely excited and nervous about finally getting to this new island, almost to the point of making herself sick, as she had vomited and even had a temperature for the past two days.

What if they left her at this island all by her self? Would she be o.k by herself? Did she even want to leave? Did they want her to leave? They had said she could get off at the next island if she wanted… was it a choice she could make? Would they even want her to accompany them on the seas?

These questions had kept her up at night, plaguing her mind to the point of getting no sleep, and when she was finally able to get some sleep, nightmares ended up waking her up within a half an hour.

Nightmares were a new thing to Eloise. A new, horrible experience for her. the nightmares would change from night to night, but they usually involved Samuel or her previous "Master" doing something unreasonably unusual to her.

Eloise asked Chopper not to mention her almost constant fever, or nightmares to anyone. Would they figure out that it was because she was nervous about them leaving her? that she might not even want to leave? If they new, they might dash her hopes of staying with them right then and there. Eloise didn't want that, she would rather hold onto her small hope of staying for as long as she could. Hope was a strange thing, something Eloise hadn't felt for a long time. She loved this feeling of hope, and despised it at the same time. It was a crippling, horrible, giddy felling that made her insides swoon.

So, Eloise spent the 3 days that we had left her cleaning, worrying, and getting to know the straw hat pirates.

As she had previously stated, they were a strange bunch. On her 4th day on the ship the cook Sanji, and the caption had viciously killed a giant sea monster. Eloise thought it might just be the biggest thing she had ever seen, but Robin had told her it was just a baby. How was that even possible?

That day Luffy had even showed her how much he could stretch, and she had spent the best of 3 hours pulling poking and pulling his rubber skin in amazement.

Luffy even started telling her about some other pirates they had met with these strange Devil fruit powers.

There was a pirate named buggy, with blue hair and a big, fat, red nose that could make his body fall apart in pieces whenever he wanted to.

There was another pirate, named crocodile, that could turn anything he touched into sand!

There was also a pirate who Luffy called Traffy who could make anything happen within a small sphere he created. Luffy also went on to tell how this Traffy-guy had saved his life, and how they were in a pirate alliance.

After that Luffy went on to talk about a vice admiral named smoker, who could change his whole body into smoke.

Luffy could have went on for hours about all the different people that they had meet on there adventures with these devil powers, but Eloise got a random bout of lightheadedness and had to go see chopper once again.

Eloise could tell chopper was starting to get worried about her, he had even tried taking some blood from her to make sure she was o.k, which Eloise sternly refused, stating to Chopper once again that it was only a small bout of seasickness. Though in truth, pointy things slightly scared her now, and she didn't want anything pointy touching her again.

Eloise made sure Chopper didn't catch on.

The next day went slightly smoother, and it had started when Eloise had awoken from her frightful dream at 3 in the morning. She ended up creeping out of the room she shared with Nami and Robin and had snuck up to the crows nest were she was surprised to Zoro lifting weights by himself.

Without saying a word she crept to a window and had wistfully stared out at the cool ocean. After an hour of seagulls calling to each other over the crashing ocean waves, and the harsh breathing of Zoro as he lighted the huge weights, Zoro had briskly put the weights down and looked at Eloise, catching her unaware.

He stared at her for a few minutes before clearing his throat, startling Eloise severally as she was daydreaming once again (Something she realized she had started to do when she was lacking on sleep.).

"You know, everyone on the ship is rather fond of you."

Eloise straighten her back. "And what about you? You've so far spoken- what 15 words to me?"

Suddenly the feeling of the room changed, it was no longer airy and peaceful, but tense and awkward.

Zoro frowned. "So far you've proven not to be a threat." He paused a second longer. "Especially with that fever you've been sporting since you got on this ship."

Eloise froze. Did everyone know? "How-"

"Don't worry, Chopper hasn't told anyone yet. Though he might if you keep that fever. The medicine he's been giving you hasn't even been helping lately has it?" Zoro sighed. "What are you telling him anyways? Seasickness? That your not used to being on this ship with all of us? "

Eloise gulped. "No, its nothing I'm not sick."

"Right, you have a hundred and three temp constantly and you're not sick." Zoro stood up, and walked towards the stairs. "Look, everyone else on this ship cares about you, even Brook. You either you talk to Chopper about why exactly you've been lying in the next two days, or I'll make sure he finds out, along with everyone else." He stepped down the first two stairs. "Got it?"

Eloise held her breath, and nodded.

"Good." And then Zoro left Eloise in the bird's nest by herself until morning.

* * *

**Okie dokie, here is Chapter 3! (Technically.) I hope you all enjoy it!**

**Also to,**

**Hex223- Thank you to being my very first reviewer!**

**10th squad 3ed seat- Yeah, he kind of is, but I mean, no one on the ship really knows exactly what happened to her, though Chopper, Nami, and Robin expect what happened they don't really want to tell everyone just in case it turns out to be false. **

**Dhami93- Thanks! Me neither! C:**


	5. Chapter 4

It was the sixth day for Eloise Ross on the thousand sunny.

Yesterday Zoro had threatened her to talk to Chopper about her being sick, though she didn't even believe herself to be sick, in fact it was probably just her being nervous.

Probably.

They were currently 2 days away from the next island, and Eloise was getting more worried by the second. What if she was sick? What if they decided to abandon her on the next island because she was sick?

Eloise didn't want that, she had decided that if she could, she would stay with them for as long as she could. Even though she didn't have much to do on the thousand sunny, she could clean, and help out in anyway she could. Right? She could even stay up at night on look out for most of the week, seeing she wasn't getting any sleep anyways. But she liked them. Even the skeleton, brook, who continued to avoid her as much as possible.

Eloise might even have a soft spot for Zoro. He looked so peaceful when he didn't realize anyone was around.

Eloise walked outside into the cool, dim, air. Nami had said that the next island was an autumn island, and that it might be slightly chilly there so she had given Eloise one of her overly large cotton, long sleeved shirts.

Though, Eloise wasn't that cold… seeing as she still had a temperature.

Chopper was usually up by now, and she was currently looking for the small reindeer.

Chopper was more then likely sorting his medicine, or trying to steal some food from the refrigerator. Eloise sighed dreading the next conversation she was going to have with the small reindeer.

Eloise decided to check the kitchen first as it was more likely for Chopper to be trying to raid the locked refrigerator that was currently aboard the thousand sunny at this late hour.

What was she even going to say to him? That Zoro had threatened her that if she didn't talk to Chopper about her possible being sick, he was going to tell everyone she has had a fever for days?

She didn't want everyone to worry, but she also didn't want anyone to avoid her because she was sick. Once people had found out in the auction house that she might be a sickly person because of what Samuel and his men did to her, everyone avoided her. Even some of the other people waiting to be sold had avoided her. They even continued to avoid her after she had been thoroughly checked for any form of sickness in her body. Even after they found nothing was wrong with her other then all of her bruises and cuts, everyone avoided her. Eloise never wanted that to happen again.

Ever.

About half away to the kitchen Eloise nearly had a heart attack when, out of nowhere, Sanji the cook appeared right in front of her with a huge smile on his face. Eloise stifled a scream in her throat.

"Ohhh, Hello Eloise dear, what are you doing on this fine night?"

Eloise smiled slightly, her heart still racing in her chest. "I was just walking to the kitchen one second. What are you doing up so late?"

"Well, Eloise dear, I was going to bring you, Robin and Nami~Swan a late night snake before you go to bed. Now, you weren't going to raid the refrigerator right dear? If your ever in need of nourishment just find me and I will be more then happy to prepare for you a fest fit for a princess as beautiful as you!" Sanji smiled widely at Eloise, who was suddenly very, very dizzy.

"Eloise?"

everything was suddenly spinning way to fast around Eloise, and she vaguely wondered if they had suddenly got caught in a freak storm and the ship was tossing and turning.

God, anything but another storm. Eloise dropped to her feet suddenly, feeling as if she couldn't breath, and like she was caught in an underwater current.

Everything went black.

* * *

Eloise woke up to a small rhythmic beeping sound.

At first everything was gray, and large and small blurs where hovering over her, whispering to each other.

"She told me not to tell anyone, that it was just seasickness."

"I told her to go talk to you, I'm surprised I'm the only one who noticed she had a fever. It was freezing outside yesterday, and even with those sleeves rolled all the way up she was sweating. How could I be the only one who noticed?"

"I just thought she was warm-blooded."

"Luffy, every human in this world is warm blooded."

"Really?"

Someone sighed in the background.

Eloise coughed and the blurs got larger around her.

"Eloise?"

Eloise blinked twice, bringing Zoro into view.

Eloise quickly closed her eyes again.

And suddenly someone grabbed her around the shoulders and started to violently shake her.

Eloise opened her eyes within a second to see both Nami and Zoro grabbing Luffy's shoulders as they tried to yank his rubber arms off of her small frame, causing her to squeak in shock.

Once they finally got the rubber man off of her, Nami quickly kicked him (quite literally) out of the room.

Chopper quickly grabbed her arm, checking to see if the small needle that was putting medicine into her system was still securely in place, and the second Eloise noticed what was stuck in her arm, she screamed at the top of her lungs, snatched her arm away from the small reindeer, and briskly ripped the needle out of her arm.

Within seconds Zoro was on top of her holding her onto the bed as she screamed at the top of her lungs and struggled to get away from him. Another 3 seconds and Chopper had injected a sedative into her thigh, and within 10 more seconds Eloise had stopped struggling against Zoro as the sedatives started to kick in.

Her last words before she had been completely overtaken by the sedatives were "I don't like needles."

Zoro sighed. "No, really?"

* * *

**I literally just cranked two chapters out from scratch. Woop Woop!**

**O.k, just don't forget to review and tell me what you think, what you liked, disliked, and all that other stuff. I want to better my writing and all so its o.k to be slightly mean, I'll only cry a little! (Half joking)**

**I'll have the next Chapt. up soon, and hopefully near the end of that one someone I'm betting most of you having been waiting to make an appearance will show up. (Next or the one after that.) so keep reading, and living you all! **


	6. Chapter 5

"Oh, we missed you Eloise darling, so very much."

Eloise was on a small boat in the middle of the sea. The sun was shining on her as she smiled up to the woman from her dreams. She had missed her as well. Eloise couldn't even remember the last time the woman had visited her at all.

"We? But I only see you here." Eloise frowned, the man was nowhere to be found.

"Darling, it makes him so sad to see you here. He thinks you should be out enjoying your life, not here dreaming with us."

"But when was the last time you had even visited me? it was months ago. When I was still with Samuel. You never visited me at that wretched place that I had went to after him."

The woman sighed, her long deep purple hair falling over her eyes. "We tried to."

Eloise looked down at her self. Ever part of her body was amazingly small, even her breast had shrunk to that of which a five year old would have. She was only up to the hip of the woman next to her.

"I'm sorry we couldn't visit you, but we truly did try."

Tears had run down Eloise's face. It was in un-describable how much she had missed the woman and man.

All of a sudden someone had picked her up by her armpits and spun the little five year old form of Eloise Ross around as she giggled to herself.

"My dear baby girl, even though we just arrived you must leave now, your new friends are awaiting you."

The man with light green grass eyes just like her own put her down and hugged her. of course he would just arrive as she had to leave.

The woman walked over and kissed Eloise on both of her small cheeks.

"Eloise we will both see you soon."

"Eloise?"

Eloise groaned, she never wanted to wake up again.

And, oh god she was freezing! As Eloise started to shiver she opened her eyes to see a concerned reindeer looking down at her.

"Oh! Eloise your awake!"

"Yeah, I-I-I'm Freez-z-z-ing too."

"Oh, well your fever has only just went away so its only normal for you to be cold now." Chopper fetched some blankets from a cabinet next to the medical supplies. "We took you off of the sedatives as soon as we could, well after we took all the needles that were in you out. I don't think anybody wanted you to freak out again. You should have told me sooner that it wasn't sea sickness." Chopper started to drape all the blankets he found on top of her. "Oh, and it is a autumn island, but its in the middle of their colder months, so that's probably another reason why your cold."

Eloise watched Chopper; he was wearing what he normally wore, if not slightly less.

"Why aren't you cold then?"

Chopper smiled. "I grew up on a winter island, its much colder there. And look at all this fur I have!" Chopper giggled to himself. "This keeps me warm no matter what."

Eloise smiled for a second and then realized nobody other then the small reindeer was in the room. Was something wrong?

"Oh, your probably wondering were everyone is right? Well, they were all waiting for you to wake up, even though we docked at the island last night, I had to pretty much kick everyone out. They left about a half an hour ago to look around the island actually. Well, Zoro's still here. He's in the crows' nest right now on look out. Just so I could stay here and monitor you." Chopper giggled once again to himself, "He was so worried about you. I think even more then Nami was."

Zoro was worried about her?

Eloise's heart nearly stopped, did she hear Chopper right? They were already at the island? Were they just waiting for her to get better so they could leave her alone on this cold island by herself?

"Eloise are you o.k?"

she sat up in bed, pushed the new blankets off of her, and ran her small, weak hands threw her dirty hair. Eloise needed to talk to Luffy.

"Chopper? Were did you say Luffy was again?" Eloise swung her legs off the side of the small cot.

"Well, he might be at the small bar in town right now. They only left a half an hour ago so he probably didn't go to far…"

Eloise stood up and walked over to the floor length mirror on the wall, her short hair was now down slightly passed her shoulders and the periwinkle locks that had grew feverishly from her head were doused in sweat and grime. Eloise looked over at Chopper, he probably wouldn't let her leave right now, as she could tell she was still extremely weak, though she wasn't quite sure if it was because she had actually been sick, or the fact she had slept for 3 days. Maybe it was a combination of both.

"Chopper?" Eloise ran her figures threw her hair again, trying to brush the strands into submission. "Is it o.k if I take a bath?"

"Sure thing Ellie, Nami even left some clothing for you in case you woke up. So you could change into something clean." Chopper walked to the door and after motioning her to follow him, he lead Eloise down a small corridor and into the bath room. "When your done, make sure you see me. I need to give you some medicine for the next few days to make sure you don't get sick again. Oh, and Nami put the clothing that she prepared for you right next to the sink."

"Sure thing, I'll be done soon. Thank you Chopper."

As soon as Eloise was alone she turned on the water to an almost scolding temperature, she would have to burn all the grime off of her body. Once the room as filled with hot steam Eloise quickly undressed herself, and started to take off all of the bandages that were still wrapped around her torso. It looked like Chopper had changed them last night, and as she took them off she could tell her body was healing rather nicely as any bruises that she had had were turning a yellowy green color, and most of her wounds were almost healed, as none of them were weeping puss anymore. Once all of the bandages were off of Eloise's body she dipped her feet into the nearly boiling water.

She sat in the hot water for a few seconds before washing her hair with black-berry vanilla shampoo and matching conditioner, she then scrubbed her body free of the grime with something that smelt like green apples mixed with oranges. After she finished washing her body she sat and started to think.

What was she going to ask Luffy anyways? Could she just walk up to him and ask him to stay on board, that she would do almost anything to stay on with them? Would she tell him how grateful she was for all of them saving her from the deadly waves, even though she hated them for it at first? Would she tell him she never wanted to be alone again, and how even though she had only knew them for a few days, it terrified her to think about leaving the crew and the thousand sunny?

Eloise was starting to lose her nerve, and she knew if she lost it completely, she would never get up the nerve to ask him to stay again.

Within 3 minutes she was up and out of the tub, had already started to drain the water, and had already wound new bandages around her torso where the previous ones had been. Next she dressed in the new yellow underwear Nami had bought for her at the island, as tags were still on the small yellow pieces of silk. Next she found more new clothing, all with the tags still on. Nami had ended up buying Eloise a small yellow tank top that hugged her small stomach and hung loosely off of her hips, under the tank top was a pair of white cotton pajama pants that Eloise had to roll up so that the bottom of the pants wouldn't be dragging on the ground. Once Eloise was dressed she noticed a long, thick grey coat that would reach her knees once she put it on and buttoned it up the front.

Eloise looked around once more, but although she found socks Eloise didn't find any shoes. Eloise didn't want to ruin the new socks so she chose to forgo them, she would find Luffy soon anyways.

When Eloise opened the door of the bathroom a cold wave of air hit her like a wave. She would have to find Luffy before her toes turned blue. She would check the bar first.

Eloise looked down both sides of the hallway, and once she knew Chopper wasn't around she quickly snuck out of the room and down the hallway.

When she went up the steps and got into the deck of the ship she briefly looked up at the crows nest and then snuck into the shadow of the ship. From there she jumped off of the ship and onto the small dock that the thousand sunny was docked at. She quickly decided that as soon as she found the first villager she would find out were the bar was. Luffy would probably be found there Chopper had said, and that's were she decided she would look first for him.

But no villager was in sight. Where would they all be at this hour? It was starting to get dark, and wouldn't all the villagers with family be trying to head home now to be with there loved ones?

Eloise wondered around for almost an hour by herself with no sight of any villager, until she started to hear music in the distance.

So, with no other leads she followed the music until she came to an overcrowded house that was blasting music as loud as they could. Was this where everyone was?

Eloise straighten her back and walked into the bar with her mindset. If Luffy was here she was going to ask him to stay with the straw hats. And Eloise was not going take no for an answer.

As Eloise walked up to the bar entrance a man in his fortes with dark brown hair winked at her as he opened the door for Eloise to enter.

The first thing she noticed about the bar was that it reeked of sake and vomit, the next thing she noticed was that it was overly warm, so warm that she could even take off her sweater if she had wanted. It was extremely loud, and it sounded as if everyone in the bar was laughing as loud as they possibly could.

Eloise looked around the room and quickly decided that Luffy wasn't around, but he might have been in the bar beforehand and that it would be in her best interest to ask a bar patron if they had seen a man who went by the name of Luffy.

Eloise walked up to the bar and sat on a stool, her back still rigorously straight as she smiled up to the bar tender.

"Hello, Ma'am what can I fetch yeah?" the bar tender had bright pink hair that hung in front of his face as he smiled brightly down at her.

"Nothing just yet, I was wondering though if a man with black hair had come in here by the name of Luffy?"

"Sorry Ma'am, I just started my shift, so if a man with that name did come in here before I would have no clue."

Eloise sighed as she nodded her head, she would have to look somewhere else, and she had no clue where to start.

"Thanks anyways sir."

Eloise stood up and started for the door when she heard a small chuckle come from behind her, and before she could turn around the man who had chuckled spoke up. "Is this Luffy your looking for a friend of your by any chance miss?"

When Eloise turned around she was faced with a man whom she hadn't even noticed before, his dark blue hair that stopped right at his eyebrows was partially covered by a white hat that was covered in black spots around the rim. She couldn't make out the color of his eyes, but as he spoke next all of the sound in the bar nearly disappeared.

"Because I might have an answer to that question miss, but only if you answer my question correctly."

Eloise noted he had a smirk that could make the devil swoon.

* * *

**Hellooo, I don't really have that much to say this time... except I hope people liked this chapter. C:**

**Oh, and if you have any guesses about the plot or anything I would love to here them!**

**also, to **

**10th Squad 3ed seat- No, shes not. She was lastly with Samuel almost a year ago, so she's now almost 18 years old. even though its been only slightly over a week since she had escaped the last "Master" she had, he never did anything of that nature to her, like Samuel had. he instead "got off" when he cut her open and physically abused her by doing experiments. He liked seeing her in pain. good guess though! I tend to jump to that conclusion also when I'm reading, so your comment made me laugh. xD**


	7. Chapter 6

_A feverish breath, warm touches, lowly moans. Everything was warm, and clean and wet. Why was everything so wet? Her mind was blank, as she knew his was. Another stolen kiss, and another breathy moan. Her breathing was rapid, her mind blurred. Her vision was filled with the vivid hues of red, yellow, and a completely earthly color of purple. Her clothing was being pulled at, desperately, them both needing the feeling of skin on skin once again._

No, no, no, no.

Eloise shook her head, riding her of this vivid illusion. That's all it was. An illusion. That was all it was ever going to be.

When Eloise had been in the bar trying to get information out of the man with dark blue, nearly black hair she had accidentally touched his hand and not even a second later Eloise's mind was filled with blurred to be memories. Memories Eloise didn't want to _ever _have, or understand.

There was something yet to be found out about Eloise Ross, something in which she, her self has tried time and time again to hide from. Something she couldn't stop.

But, for now Eloise decided not to dwell on this thing in which she couldn't control and instead tried looking for a way out of the woods.

As you see Eloise Ross was lost.

It was now completely dark, and trees were all around Eloise as she walked alone in what she presumed to be a forest.

Eloise Ross had never seen a forest before. Sure, Eloise had been in a small gathering of trees where if you walked for 30 seconds you couldn't see out. But in the small gathering of trees Eloise had been in, if you walked for another 30 seconds you would already be out of the small gathering.

This forest was nothing like that.

Eloise had been walking in this tangle of trees for more then three hours, and she couldn't even see three feet in front of her let alone a way out.

Eloise kept walking but with every step she took the more she thought about what had happened at the bar.

They had talked, and Eloise had soon found out that Luffy was at the bar not to long ago and he had gone to find the other mysterious village that was on this island. The man also had said he didn't know were the rest of the crew had gone, but he would be willing to help her. That was when Eloise smiled and had accidentally brushed her arm up against the man.

Ever since then she couldn't get her head wrapped around what she had seen.

Every few seconds her mind would drift to what she had seen when she had brushed her arm against his.

The smoke in the room, the smell of cinnamon in the air, the feel of his hands tracing her jawbone, and even his tongue as he sucked on her neck.

Eloise shook her head. She needed to stop thinking about this. She needed to stay focused on the task at hand. And that task was finding Luffy. Or finding her way back to the ship.

Which ever came first really, as Eloise was cold and her toes were turning a pale blue.

If Eloise turned around, she might be able to find her way back to the bar… and from they're that man might be able to show her to the port. He had said his own ship was there…

No, Eloise didn't want to see the man, she didn't want to see anymore images of his naked torso wrapped around hers and they kissed desperately as if they were trying to suck the life out of each other…

Oh god, she had to stop thinking.

Thinking right now was not going to help Eloise at all. All she needed was to keep walking.

If she kept walking she would eventually find a way out.

Eventually.

"I finally found you!"

Eloise screamed as she ducked onto the mossy floor of the forest.

"Damn it, get up." The person walked closer to her. "Eloise, get the fuck up. Chopper and me have been looking for you for hours. Why the fuck did you leave the ship?"

Eloise looked up and as she did so she could just make out the mossy green hair of the straw hats swordsman.

She was never going to hear the end of this.

* * *

**Hello, This is actually the shortest chapter I've put up for this story.**

**Oh well, I was suffering from extreme writers block. This chapter was just so annoying to get out, and its probably because my head has been thinking about further down in the story. But I did finally get it out, and that's what counts right? **

**Don't forget to review what you liked or disliked. **

**Oh, and I realized I didn't put one of those disclaimers. **

**But as its kind of obvious, I don't own anything that's one piece related. at all. **

***sigh* **

**But have a good day everyone!**


	8. Chapter 7

Eloise Ross was still lost in the woods.

When Zoro had appeared like a godsend before her, Eloise had been so relived that she could finally get back to the ship to warm her frozen toes.

It was day brake now though, and they still had no clue where they where.

Currently, Eloise and Zoro where taking a small brake.

Zoro was sitting bare chested on a rock about a meter away from Eloise, whom had his shirt wrapped around her small feet.

Eloise sighed, at the very lest it was starting to get warmer out.

The ground around them looked like it was leaking steam from the very center of the earth in the bright morning sun, and every plant around them was covered in bright shining dew. Eloise would have noticed it was actually rather beautiful had she not been in a sour mood.

Eloise chanced a look at Zoro to see he was also in a bad mood, as he was quietly mumbling to himself as he scowled at the rising sun.

At least the numbing cold had taken her mind off of the man at the bar.

For the most part.

Not really.

Eloise hugged her legs loser to her body. "Zoro, do you think anyone will look for our bodies if we don't make it out?"

Zoro stopped mumbling to himself and instead focused all of his attention on glaring at her. After a few seconds of silence Zoro stood up and brushed off his pants. "Look, if we head that way," Zoro pointed to the east. "We should be back to the ship soon."

Eloise stood up and sighed. "Zoro, we just came from that direction."

Zoro growled as he sat back on his rock. "Fuck."

"Look, we've been going around in circles. If we head that way" Eloise pointed southwest. "We might get closer to the ship."

There was a chuckled in the distance, and as Eloise's body went ridged in fear, one of Zoro's swords were drawn as he stood up.

"Now, now. I'm only here to help you find your way back." And then there he was. The man from the bar. The man chuckled again. "Now, I had offered to help you… but you refused so you could get lost in the woods?"

Eloise glared at the man without retorting.

And in response the man smirked.

Zoro on the other hand sighed in relief as he put his sword away.

"Man, Law, I didn't know you where on this island."

So that was his name? It sounded familiar did she meet him before?

"Yeah, I saw your captain earlier… last night." Law smirked grew as he looked back over at Eloise. "Nami came in shortly after you had left miss. Where you not supposed to leave the ship?"

Eloise looked down at her shirt-covered toes. They were a dark blue when she Zoro had offered her his shirt in an attempt to warm them.

Law's eyes followed her eye sight down to his toes and he wistfully sighed. "And without shoes? I didn't even notice when you were at the bar."

Eloise still chose not to answer him. She couldn't think of a single reason why she would ever want to sleep with this cocky man in front of her. Sure, he was rather handsome in that ashy, 5o-clock shadow, and sleep-deprived sort of way. But that was really it. And well, he was also tall and strong looking, and he had pretty yellow eyes… but… that didn't mean she would ever sleep with him.

Eloise was still flinched with even the thought of being touched by someone like him.

Eloise refused to even think again about his how warm his touch would be, as it was not ever going to come close-

"Miss Eloise was it?" Law had spoken again, and Eloise flinched away from the sound.

"Sorry, did you say something?"

Law frowned down at her. "Everyone was frantically looking for you when I had departed, and once Zoro didn't came back either it became more urgent." At this Law smirked at Zoro. "It seams miss navigator doesn't trust your sense of direction Mr. Zoro." Law then chuckled as he looked back over at Eloise. "Now then, if you would like I could escort you two back to your ship."

Eloise looked down at her feet as she unwrapped Zoro's shirt from around her toes. At least they weren't as dark blue as they where two hours ago. Eloise looked back up at Law as she heard Zoro sigh to himself. "If you could, please bring us back to the ship."

Within the next few seconds Eloise was off of her feet and in the arms of a very, very warm person. And once her brain caught up to her body, and she had realized Law had been the one to pick her up, Eloise tried getting out of his embrace as fast as she could.

She soon found out though, Law didn't just look strong. He actually was strong. And he smelt like fire and cinnamon.

"Miss Eloise, you might lose your toes to frost bite if you continue walking barefooted in this here forest. With me carrying you we will make better time, and you can keep that cloth on your feet to insulate them slightly. Its actually a win win situation for you my dear, so could you please stop struggling?"

When had Zoro's shirt been placed back on her feet? "It must be a bother for you truly, so you should-" here Eloise tried to kick him once again. "Just put me down. Then it will be better for you." Eloise hoped her sarcasm got threw to this man.

"Really, I'm just fine my dear."

At first Eloise tried holding her breath, as she was just seconds away from having a panic attack. The only reason she figured that she already hadn't started to cry was the fact that none of their skin had connected with another. As Eloise's breathing became rapid Law leaned down slightly and whispered in her ear. "It helps if you take deep breaths, and you only concentrate on the rate of which your breath is entering and leaving your lungs."

But, as Eloise did the visions from earlier started to flood her vision once again.

_Growls, moan, his hands so soft they could rival silk yet she could tell how his lips where severely chapped as they placed small calculated kisses down her backside. Skin on skin, another desperate moan, and flashes of his smile flooding her vision as she desperately tried to stay in reality._

This was not going to end well_._

* * *

**I think this chapter turned out rather well. C: Agree? Disagree? anything you want to say to me? Pm me or leave a review! **

**Oh, and to-**

**10th squad 3ed seat- Yeah, Law finally showed up... after how many chapters? heh, but seriously, your reviews make my day! so thank you! C:**


	9. Chapter 8

The second Eloise reached the ship in Laws arms, she had jumped out of his reach only to be surrounded by Chopper and Nami the second her feet had touched the floor.

"Where were you?"

"Are you ok?"

"Oh god your toes!"

"Quick, lets get her in the infirmary!"

and with that Eloise was escorted to the infirmary. Once there they had sat her down Nami had run over to the space heater to turn it on, as Chopper had turned on the facet he had reached above the sink to pull out 3 thick white cotton blankets and handed them to Nami. Chopper then turned around and tested the water with his hoof, and once he was satisfied with the temperature Chopper fetched a large bowl and poured the steaming water into it.

Once it was filled Chopper placed the bowl by the edge of the bed and looked up at Eloise. "Look, you need to place your feet in this water. Its only lukewarm but it will feel much hotter because your feet are so cold. And it's going to sting."

Eloise sighed. She probably should have looked harder for some shoes before she had left the ship last night.

"Were warming up blankets right now to wrap your feet in. but for now we still need to start warming them up." Chopper picked up her first foot and placed it into the water bucket.

"Oh dear, are you sure this is only lukewarm?" Eloise hadn't even noticed the dull ache in her feet until the first one was dunked into the water. And oh god Chopper was right, it stung like a-

"Eloise, we need you to take some medicine. To make sure you don't get sick again. Remember? You where supposed to take them last night…" Chopper handed Eloise some pills.

"Yeah, sorry." Eloise murmured as she begrudgingly swallowed the pills Chopper had handed to her.

Nami quietly sat down next to her on the metal bed. "Traffy-guy told us he saw you at the bar?"

"Yeah…"

"May I ask why?" Nami placed her hand onto Eloise's shoulder gently.

"Well, I was looking for Luffy." Eloise slinked away from Nami slightly.

Eloise heard Nami sigh as she stood up. "I'll be back in a little bit, I want to make sure Zoro's O.K. and thank Traffy-guy for finding you too." And with that Nami left the room.

Eloise pulled a blanket that was lying next to her over her head. Maybe it could take her mind off of the pain.

"Oh Eloise are you cold?" Eloise could feel Chopper scurry closer to her. "We have more blankets if you would like."

"Thanks Chopper… but I'm fine. Just… when will the stinging go away?" Eloise cringed under the blanket, the pain was getting worse.

"Uh… not for a while. Once your feet are better though, if you want you can change out of your clothing. They must be dirty from walking around in the woods all night…" Chopper sighed. "Are your wounds from before ok?"

Eloise pushed the blanket up off of her face and sat up. "Uh, they looked fine when I had gotten out of the shower… I did wrap them up again though. Would you like to see them?"

"Yeah, that would be best. Could you take off your shirt please? Chopper turned around and walked back towards the cabinet to grab more bandages and salve.

Eloise unbuttoned the grey sweeter that she had up on last night to see her yellow tank top covered in red oily splotches.

Well that's not good…

When Chopper had turned around with the medicine his eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"I thought you said they were fine Eloise!"

"I didn't feel any pain though…" Eloise sighed as she pulled the tank top over her head to find her torso covered in soapy looking skin that was oozing oil. "C-Chopper? What's wrong with my skin?"

Chopper quickly walked over to Eloise as he put gloves onto his hands, the then slowly touched her torso to get a better look at her skin.

"It looks like most of them have opened up again, though I don't know how you could have done that without feeling any pain… maybe they cracked because it was so cold? And then… when your skin warmed up... I'm not sure. I need to clean it again though"

Chopper then went to cleaning her reopened wounds as the door slowly creaked open as Nami stuck her head in.

"Chopper, Law says he smelt blood-" Nami paused as she noticed all of the reopened wounds on Eloise's torso. "Oh geeze, I guess you already know." Nami gave Eloise an apologetic smile. "I'll bring fresh clothing down in a few minutes." And with that Nami was gone.

Chopper started to slowly apply the salve onto Eloise's wounds though she barely noticed the pain as her focus was directed to the searing pain in her feet as they defrosted.

"Once I finish reapplying your bandages you can change into the clothing Nami brings you. Once you're dressed I will then wrap your feet into the warmed blankets and you can take a nap if you like." Chopper smiled up at Eloise.

"Yeah, that would be great. Thanks."

* * *

A few minutes later Nami had returned with clothing as Chopper was finishing up wrapping her torso with the bandages.

"Here you go. I told Luffy no one is allowed in until after Eloise takes a nap… but he still insists on throwing a party now that you and Zoro are back…" Nami sighed as she closed the door behind her. "I got him to wait until you wake up though, so you just focus on resting Eloise."

Once Eloise had changed into the overly large grey t-shirt, and long red and blue striped pajama pants Nami had brought her they had wrapped her feet into 3 warmed blankets.

As Eloise had laid down Nami had placed another blanket over her and smiled.

"I'll be back in a few hours." And with that Eloise was all alone once again.

* * *

**Not the best chapter, but I promise the next one will be better C:**


	10. Chapter 9

Eloise Ross was not having a very good day.

When Eloise had awoken from her nap nobody was to be found on the ship. Eloise had spent an hour looking around in every crack and crevice that was to be found on the ship for a note of some sort and when she didn't find one Eloise had no clue what to do.

It wasn't until an hour later that someone had showed up to check on Eloise, and she was not very happy who it was.

She didn't even notice him at first, as she was looking up at the twinkling stars in the night sky, and instead of making his presence know the man had simply sat down next to her.

After five minutes of Eloise sitting by what she presumed to be herself, Law had chuckled and asked her "What are you doing sitting out in the cold all by yourself?"

Eloise's first reaction was to scream and throw her body away form the source of the unexpected sound, which ended up reopening one of the wounds on her torso and caused her to scream out in pain. Just her luck...

This had rather startled Law when he realized Eloise had hurt herself and he quickly went into his awfully rude doctor persona.

He quickly made his way over to where Eloise was clutching her stomach on the ground in not even 2 steps, and had crouched down and lifted up her shirt to find the bandages underneath covered in blood.

Eloise, still in a shocked state of mind, kicked Law in the torso when she had realized he had lifted her shirt up, and somehow managed to bite his arm when he didn't let go of her clothing.

When Eloise had bit him more vivid images filled her head and she recoiled into the fetal position as he let go of her shirt.

"You know, that actually hurt a little." Law chuckled as he wiped the saliva off of his forearm.

Eloise's breath slowed as she realized just exactly who had scared the ever-living daylights out of her.

"Why the-" Eloise paused as she pulled herself off of the wooden deck. "Wh-why did you lift up my shirt you uncivilized animal!"

Law had frowned at her choice of words as he stepped closer to her "You know, that's not very nice."

Eloise could feel her face flushing as Law stepped even closer to her. "How… you… lifted up my… shirt!" Eloise pressed her back up against the railing of the ship. "That's not nice!"

Law chuckled once again, as he bent down lower to Eloise and lifted up her shirt once again. "I'm a doctor. Now how did you get hurt?"

Eloise could feel her ear's burning, and her breath hitched as she nearly choked on the bile rising in her throat. Two images where viciously swirling around in her head, one of Law and his woody cinnamon smell as he had undressed her in her visions, and the other of both Samuel and the last "Master" as they did things to her that she never wanted to even think of again.

Eloise could tell she was hyperventilating, and that Law was speaking to her as he lowered her shirt once again, but Eloise couldn't hear him. Her mind was being engulfed by the images of Samuel touching her in ways she never wanted to be touched again, and how the visions she had about Law had mimicked what Samuel had done to her just a few months ago. In the visions she had enjoyed what Law had did to her feverish flesh. She couldn't even understand how that was possible, how she could be reduced to such a needy, sex craving animal if she stayed around Law for to long. The images of her old "Master" from just over a week ago started to become more prevalent in her mind, and how he would take knives to her flesh where she would one day be touched by the man in front of her who she couldn't even hear.

Eloise couldn't breath, and it was to warm, and she could see black dots floating in her line of vision, and she was so sick to her stomach an-

Law snapped his fingers in front of Eloise's face, causing her to snap out of her own mind for a much needed second.

"Eloise? You need to breathe, OK?"

Eloise nodded her head, and inhaled a large amount of breath.

"Now, what ever is under your bandages has reopened. My ship is right over there," Law pointed at a surfaced yellow submarine that was 5 docks down from where they currently where. "Now, I can more then likely treat the reopened wound rather quickly inside my ship. Or… I can carry you to where Chopper is, which is actually rather far away, and then I can carry you back to the ship so he can treat you. All the while you slowly bleed out. The choice is up to you, but I would rather not have you pass out because of blood loss on me… So if we go to my ship it would be better for your health… but the choice is completely up to you."

Eloise gulped, not trusting Law would actually let her pick the choice that included Chopper. "Well I-"

Law quickly cut Eloise off. "Oh my, miss Eloise the slight blood loss has made you UN-responsive. I must quickly bring you to my ship to treat whatever is under these here bandages." And with that Law quickly picked her up bridal style and started to quickly walk her to his ship.

"But I'm-"

Law looked down at Eloise and put one pale tattooed figure up to her lips. "Hush, you must conserve your energy. You will need it."

Eloise gulped and didn't speak another word.

The first thing Eloise had noticed about the yellow submarine was that it smelled strongly like disinfectant, and it made her sleepy.

Eloise was in what she assumed was the infirmary in what felt like seconds of entering the ship, and all of a sudden she was out of the warm arms of Trafalgar Law and onto an old metal bed.

Everything seamed blurred and cozy and Eloise was nearly asleep when Law had taken off her overly large grey t-shirt and had started to unwrap her wounds.

"My, my. Now how did you get these scars…?"

And then everything was blackness.

* * *

**...Nothing much to say... except... I'll give you a small hint. Eloise didn't fall asleep naturally. heh. **

**Also to-**

**Wings-chan- your wish is my command. *bows* but honestly, I already had this sorta planed when you commented. But I still hope you kind of liked this chapter.**

**10th squad 3rd seat- Yeah, I think he is too. Except I believe Chopper is _a lot_ less sadistic then Law is... Oh well though c:**


	11. Chapter 10

Eloise Ross woke up all alone in an unfamiliar dark room that smelled like cinnamon and disinfectant.

Everything Eloise saw was blurred for the first few second as she tried pulling off the white blankets that were snugly wrapped around her body, and when she did a cool chill went down her spine. Something wasn't right, Eloise wasn't sure what was exactly wrong but the feeling didn't leave her while she sat alone in the bed for the next ten minutes.

As she was about to stand up and leave the small metal bed, a door that Eloise hadn't noticed was there creaked open, letting a small beam of light into the room.

Before what ever had opened the door could enter the room Eloise quickly laid back down and pulled the covers back over herself and closed her eyes.

As she closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep the door slowly squeaked completely open and loud sharp footsteps echoed throughout the room.

She heard the light for the room click on and artificial light shined on her closed eyelids, causing her to reflexively hold her breath.

The last thing that she remembered was being carried-

"I know your awake, so it might be in your best interest to sit up so I can bring you back to the ship before anyone comes back."

Eloise opened her eyes to find Law leaning against the metal wall of the ship, and the thought of "Is everything in this ship made of metal?" drifted threw Eloise's mind as the sheets fell around her waist as she sat up in bed.

"What the hell did you do to me?" Eloise glared at Law as she stood up from where she was sitting and noticed she wasn't wearing a shirt, instead her torso was wrapped in an abundance of faded white bandages which covered every part of her stomach and chest. As she looked lower she noticed she wasn't wearing the red and blue striped pajama pants that she was had on before but instead Eloise was wearing small baggy white shorts with small blue dots that only went down to her mid-thigh. Eloise looked up at Law in disgust. "You… why... did you undressed me?!"

Law sighed as he looked Eloise's body over. "If you weren't aware of the fact that you were bleeding pretty bad, then it just justifies the actions I had taken after the drugs had put you to sleep." Law pushed himself off of the wall he was leaning on and walked towards the grey double doors. "Your clothing is right there," He pointed to a small cart in the corner of the room. "And I will be back in five minutes to bring you back to your ship." With that Law left the room.

Eloise swiftly walked towards the small cart and grabbed her clothing shaking it free from anything Law might have snuck into or onto it when she had been asleep. After Eloise was sure nothing was hidden in the clothing she quickly put them back onto the cart and looked around the room once again. When she was sure that nobody was around Eloise quickly bent down and dropped her pants onto the cold wooden floor.

"Well, at lest something in this damned ship wasn't made out of metal…" Eloise then quickly pulled her pajama pants off of the cart and stepped into them as fast as she could.

When Eloise reached to grab her grey t-shirt the door quickly opened and Law walked in without a moment's hesitation.

Eloise quickly pulled the shirt over her head and once again glared at Law. "You… drugged me?!"

"Well, of course I did. You were bleeding rather badly and I didn't really feel like hearing any complaints from you as I worked." Law sighed as he walked back towards the door. "Now then lets go."

Eloise continued to glare at Law as she begrudgingly walked closer to where he was waiting for her.

The next thing that had happened was something Eloise was not excepting at all, Law picked up Eloise bridal style the second she was within his grasp and then started to walked threw the cold, white corridors of his ship.

Eloise not being too happy about the situation struggled in his grasp trying to get away until Law whispered in her ear. "If you reopen your wounds once again, you might have to stay the night in my ship." After that Eloise went limp in his grasp as Law continued to walk to the end of the corridor and out of the ship.

They walked in silence for most of the small trip to the thousand sunny, and it let Eloise think breifly about the situation she was currently in.

Eloise Ross wasn't in any sort of pain, at all. It made her body feel light and giddy even though her mind wasn't in such a state. The last time she wasn't in any sort of pain was when before she had meet Samuel. She didn't even have a headache…

"You haven't said a single word, is something unsatisfactory with you? Would you rather me hold you in another way?" Law's eyes trailed down to Eloise's face as he had spoken these monotone words.

Eloise in response had simply sighed and closed her eyes relishing in how relaxed her body was. "No, its just… I don't have a headache. And nothing is hurting, at all." Eloise opened her eyes and looked up at his face. He wasn't looking at her but he had the slightest smirk on his face, which Eloise figured had appeared because of her praise of his doctoring skills, if that was what you called it. His face had just a small shadow of a beard, which Eloise could just make out in the cold night air. Eloise also noticed the small bags under his eyes the intensiveness of which she knew attributed to countless nights without sleep. Eloise snuggled closer to Law as they where nearing the ship not out of affection for the man who took away all of her physical pains she told herself, but because it was truly cold on this fall island that they had met on.

Law had brought her to the thousand sunny and had without a word or even Eloise telling him where she had slept, walked into the room Eloise shared with Nami and Robin and more gently then Eloise thought he was capable of placed her onto her bed, grabbed some blankets, draped an excessive amount of them onto her and then left the room without even a single backwards glance at Eloise.  
Eloise was almost lost for words.

* * *

I don't have so much to say this time. I hoped whoever is reading this liked it, and... uh... yeah.

Anything else? *Mumbles to self* No? No. OK, well comment or pm me what you liked or disliked about my story, my writing, the plot. Anything really. I feed off of any reviews like a savage animal does with food, so in other words it makes me happy. I'm way to lazy right now to do the review thing I normally do, but I figured most people will really like this chapter, and that I can make it up next time.

Anyways have a good day, and stuff. c:


	12. Chapter11-Im going to start naming these

Thunder had awoken Eloise Ross as she had been sleeping in the small room that Nami, Robin and herself shared, causing herself to shiver violently as she pulled the warm covers over her head. She truly, truly hated storms. Once in a while when she was dreaming of the man and woman a sudden thunderstorm would brake out and toss the ship they were sailing on to and fro in the churning waves below them, and though she would wake up almost as soon as the storm came it had always left her with the worst headache possible.

Currently though, Eloise Ross had had a dreamless sleep. The man and woman hadn't visited her since the last time she had saw them, and she had no clue when she would see them again.

Another thunderclap sounded threw the air and Eloise pulled the blankets closer around herself in an attempt to block out all of her senses as the ship started to violently rock back and forth. A second later and the door violently slammed open as Eloise screamed in complete terror as the covers were ripped off of her and thrown onto the floor, above her stood Samuel and his men, all covered in sweat and grime from whatever horrible thing they were doing before hand. Eloise screamed again but Samuel, ignoring Eloise's screams, walked closer to her and placed a mud covered hand up to her mouth and covered in an attempt to still her frantic crys.

Eloise bit his disgusting hand causing him to pull away from her for a second, giving Eloise enough time to spit into his face before she got up and out of her small bed. Sadly though the many covers that had been covering Eloise previously had twisted around her legs making her trip head first into the dirty ground as Samuel and his men recovered from there shock.

"Ha, Capt'n she's more frisky then she was last time." Eloise looked at the man who had spoken in disgust only to see that in fact the man was the only man there with blue eyes and brown hair. Eloise remembered him, she was sure of it. His name was Jackson.

"I thought I killed you!" Eloise was 100% sure of it, she even remembered exactly how his blood had felt as it flowed onto her hands as he tried in vain to breath threw the blood that was flooding his own lungs. She remembered sitting there for over an hour as his dead body grew cold, and how Samuel's face looked like as he walked into the room and saw his best friend's lifeless body on the cold hard ground of the ship.

Jackson sheeply smiled at Eloise, causing the whole room to smell like rotting flesh as worms the color of his blood fell from his broken smile.

Eloise gagged and tried pushing herself towards the wall, all she was thinking about was getting as far away from them all as possible.

As Jackson stepped closer Eloise had felt a cold, sharp metal knife press against her back, no doubt drawing a small prickle of blood.

And there he was, the master without a name.

Eloise's scream was mingled with thunder as she closed her eyes so tight she could see the stars.

When Eloise had opened them again the storm was gone and she was laying on the floor next to her bed tangled in warm blankets.

Eloise pressed her back up to the bed and quickly looked around the room.

She was all alone.

It also wasn't in the middle of a storm either, it wasn't even raining. The sun was shining brightly threw a small circular window in front of her, and Eloise could hear seagulls calling in the distance. All in all, it was actually a rather peaceful morning.

Eloise let out a hushed breath. It was just a dream.

Eloise sighed as she looked up at her bed realizing she must have fallen off of it when she had been dreaming. At lest it wasn't the worst way she had ever woken up.

Eloise pulled herself free of the blankets wrapped around her body and slowly stood up.

Why was she all alone? Shouldn't Nami or Robin have come home last night? Eloise sighed once again as she walked out of the room in search of anyone from the ship.

once she walked onto the deck Eloise was instantly greeted by everyone as Chopper ran over to her and grabbed her wrist.

"Your awake! We didn't want to wake you when we came back and you where still sleeping, but you really scared us when we didn't find you in the infirmary. It took us nearly an hour to find you sleeping in your bed." Chopper was smiling as he started to lead Eloise back down into the bowls of the ship. "Now, I'm going to do another check up and give you some more pills. You only have to take the pills for a few more days, and Nami said we'll be leaving either tomorrow or tomorrows tomorrow." Choppers smile faltered for a second as he opened the door to the infirmary. "Well, that is if you want to come with us. It's still up to you, but if you want to stay I think it will make everyone happy, heh, even Zoro likes you." Chopper then let go of Eloise's hand as she went and sat down on the small metal bed, and he went to get new bandages. "Ok, please take off your shirt Eloise."

She could stay? Eloise took off her shirt in an almost giddy way and Once it was completely off Chopper had walked over to her he had almost dropped his salve when he noticed her bandages weren't the ones he had put on Eloise himself.

"What happened to your bandages did you take them off?" Chopper then quickly put down his supplies and started to unwrap the long strips of bandages that where covering her body. "Well… you did a really good job at wrapping them…"

Eloise could feel the heat rise to her neck and ears as she frowned down at the little reindeer. "Actually, I saw Law last night… he scared me so much that I fell and accidently reopened my wounds." Eloise nervously chuckled as he scratched the back of her head awkwardly. "And, well… since he's a doctor he fixed them so you could continue to party with everyone else…"

Chopper looked at her with surprise before he had chuckled and took off the last of the bandages. "I didn't even notice him leave last night… he even redid my stitches."

Eloise cringed, she tried not to think of her new stitches she had gotten when she arrived back from the woods.

"I didn't even notice, I was asleep when he put them in." Eloise glared at the corner of the room. "Don't worry though, I think you're a better doctor anyways. Your such a nice per-…. Err… Reindeer." Eloise smiled at the small doctor as he happily swung his arms side to side as he scolded her for praising him. "Anyways, how long will it take for them to heal again?"

Chopper stopped what he was previously doing and once again inspected her stitches. "Well, I can probably take them out within… a week to be safe. Then they should heal rather fastly but you have to be careful with them or you'll hurt yourself again."

Eloise sighed, she didn't want anymore flesh wounds… but she could stay with them. She couldn't describe how happy this made her.

"Thanks Chopper, is everyone still upstairs?" Eloise pulled her shirt back over her head as she stood up.

"More then likely… here take these." Chopper handed her 3 large pills and a small glass of water.

Eloise swallowed them as fastly as she could and then started an agonizingly slow pace up the stairs with chopper where the rest of the crew was.

Eloise nearly burst threw the door with an overly large smile plastered on her face that actually hurt. "I can stay here?"

* * *

It was more then 4 hours later and Eloise Ross was very, very dizzy. Eloise could barely even remember why they where parting in the first place, or when they had gotten to the bar, or even when Law had sat down next to her and offered her a drink. Something she did remember though was how Law had put his hand on her upper thigh when no one was paying attention, and how she had slapped his hand away with a tipsy laugh at his inappropriate behavior. Everything was blurry, and she could only remember the overly loud screams of "The Marines!" or even "Everyone back to the ship!"

Something Eloise Ross could recall slightly clearer though was how wood had fallen from the ceiling and how it would have crushed her if it weren't for Law grabbing her hand and pulling her towards him. Another thing Eloise could remember fragments of where how Law had grabbed her hand and had lead her threw alleyways that didn't make sense to Eloise, and how when she had tripped he had picked her up like he had last night, and then ran the rest of the way to the ship. Not the thousand sunny though. It was his ship that he had run to, and that was where she currently was.

According to the giant bear she had just met she was actually currently 1034 meters under the ocean waves in a bathroom with a talking bear as she puked her guts out from her first time drinking.

* * *

***Maniacal laugh* heh, I liked this chapter very much. I hope whomever is reading this does too. *Evil smile* **

**I was so tired last time I forgot to bold my writing down here. Oh well. I'll do the reviews next time, Kuz its 1:43 at night right now and... I'm sleepy. **

**I'm always sleepy though, but whatever. **

**c:**

**remember to review your thoughts and blah, blah blah.**


End file.
